Una tarde de ocio
by Kari Reira Lufkin
Summary: Este fic se esta convirtiendo más irreverente cada día (año será)pues ahora les toca a ellas hablar de ellos y sus encantos. El fic más ridiculo, absurdo y loco. Gomen por cometer un pecado como este. Ojala y lo lean.
1. Default Chapter

Kari TK: Para quienes son admiradores de Hillary/Hiromi, quiero que les quede claro que este fic no es con el fin de ofender a nadie, y no tengo nada en contra de la chica, por lo que no se vayan a molestar. Son solo algunas de las cosas que a veces hacen o dicen los chicos. No sabria decirles con exactitud porque como veran, yo soy una chica, pero, al menos así lo he visto en la tele (Si, soy tele adicta) Es un intento de humor que no quedo muy bueno. Pero decidi subirlo a ver si de casualidad alguien lo lee, total, nada pierdo.

**Una tarde de Ocio**

Era una tarde llena de ociosidad en la ciudad. El cielo despejado y el sol imponente en las alturas. Algunas personas se aventuraban a salir de sus hogares exponiéndose a una insolación debido a lo intenso del calor que hacia a fuera.

Dentro del hotel, los chicos no tenían animó ni de entrenar beyblade. Estaban todos cada uno por su lado: Max había tirado unas almohadas al suelo y se había acostado a escuchar música en su walkman; Rei se había acomodado en uno de los sillones junto al escritorio en donde se posaba un ventilador que lo refrescaba; Kai estaba tomándose una soda y Kenny trataba de controlar a un Tyson que estaba totalmente desquiciado por el calor.

¡Grrrrr! ¡Estoy fastidiado de todo esto! ¡No podemos salir a entrenar y este lugar parece una sauna! –gritaba el malhumorado Kinomiya.

Quizás si dejaras de quejarte menos y buscaras más cubos de hielo te sentirías más relajado – sugería el jefe

¡Ay! No quiero, estoy aburrido y me están dando ganas de golpear a alguien – Tyson comenzaba a golpear su puño izquierdo en la palma de su mano derecha en tanto su mirada se veía maquiavélica.

Eh... Este... M... Max... Max... Creo que te hablan –Kenny estaba un tanto atemorizado por el moreno. Ya no hallaba la manera de quitarle el mal genio al Tyson.

Ya! ¡Tengo una idea! – interrumpió precipitadamente Max. Todos de inmediato, clavaron la vista en el – Salgamos al bacón y viboreemos gente

¡!!!¿¿¿¿Qué????!!! –gritaron los demás al unísono

¡¿Qué te pasa Max?! – Regaño don quejidos- Por si no lo has notado ¡SOMOS CHICOS! y los chicos ¡No hacemos esas cosas!

Pues yo estoy tan aburrido que no me importaría hacerle caso a la idea de Max – intervino el bishounen más Kawaii de Beyblade (según yo y con todo respeto para los demás que también están re buenotes)

No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con esa idea descabellada – dijo Tyson cruzándose de brazo en señal de molestia- ni siquiera Kai aceptaría hacer una locura como esa, ¿cierto Kai?- el moreno busco apoyo en el ruso.

Por mi esta bien – respondió tajante.

¡¿Qué?! – la quijada del dueño de Dragún fue a dar al piso de la incredulidad

Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar aquí encerrado –añadió el guapo bicolor.

¡Sí! ¡Si! ¡Vamos! – Festejo el rubio- corrió de inmediato a tomar una libreta y unos plumones de su mochila.

Todos fueron a acomodarse al balcón en donde la sombra ya empezaba a caer. Estaban es un cuarto piso, el aire fresco corría en ambas dirección aminorando notablemente el bochorno de la tarde.

Y bien?... –Pregunto Kinomiya visiblemente molesto

Tome esto –dejo Max al tiempo que les daba una hoja de papel y un plumón.

Y esto para que Max? – Rei con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza

Les dije que íbamos a vivorear ¿no? Pues vean... ahí viene la primera victima – señala a una castaña que venia caminando por la calle y que se detuvo en la tienda de Sabor´s (espero que identifiquen que tipo de tienda es) que estaba frente a ellos.

Pero si es... ¡Hiromi! –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

Si bueno, es nuestra amiga pero... le toco – dijo Max levantando los hombros- A ver chicos, empecemos con los comentarios.

Por favor Max! No creerás que vamos a... – reclamo Tyson pero fue interrumpido

Mmm... pues... tiene las piernas muy delgadad – comento Rei

¡¿Qué?! A poco esos hilitos que caen de la falda son sus piernas – dijo en tono sarcástico y sin darse cuenta, Tyson, que por el solo hecho de criticar a Doña mandona Hiromi, decidió participar en el juego – Decir que tiene piernas delgadas es muy amable de tu parte... piernas flacas le diría yo.

¡Chicos! no sean tan críticos con ella – el jefe había salido en defensa de la damisela.

Kenny tiene razón muchachos – añadió Max – lo que pasa es que Hiromi esta caminando con las manos ¿Cierto jefe?

¡!Max!!!- exclamo el noño digo niño (x ke siempre le digo así?) en señal de reprimenda

¿Qué? – Puso cara de what el rubio- A poco de verdad son sus piernas – dijo asomándose un como más para comprobarlo, de verdad había creído su comentario.

¡Vamos chicos! ¿No pueden ver que Hiromi tiene muchas cualidades?- pregunto el cuatro ojos buscando apoyo – Por lo menos deberían reconocer que tiene lindos ojos y una bonita cara.

¡A Kenny le gusta Hiromi! ¡A Kenny le gusta Hiromi! – Takao comenzó a cantar en forma de burla en derredor del jefe (escena tipica) quien estaba totalmente ruborizado.

¡No dije eso! – El informático estaba completamente apenado.

¡Kenny tiene razón! – el comentario de Rei saco a todos de trance y voltearon a verlo. Pero nada fue comparado con el comentario de cierto chico bicolor que al fin se digno a hablar.

Es bonita pero... esta plana –dijo sorprendiendo a propios y extraños- No tiene nada por aquí y nada por allá - Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, "Kai, ¿fijándose en ESAS cosas?" se preguntaban.

Ja, Ja, - se rió Kinomiya –Kai tiene razón; y eso, sin contar que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios.

¡Cierto! – todos hasta Kenny tuvieron que reconocer eso ultimo.

Chicos... ¡Calificaciones! – dijo Max

Pues yo le doy un ocho – califico Rei.

¡Que condescendiente Rei!, pues para mi no pasa del seis – añadió Takao escribiendo el numero en su hoja.

Como yo soy todo un caballero – decía Max – le doy un nueve

¡¿Un nueve?! – se sorprendieron

¡Max! Aquí estamos calificando profesionalmente, así que no se valen favoritismos y dale lo que se merece– lo reprendió el moreno

Mmm... – la cara del rubio lo dijo todo- bueno, siete

Pues yo concuerdo con Rei y le doy un ocho – dijo Kenny

De inmediato todos voltearon a ver el número que había escrito Kai en su hoja

¡Seis! – Comento Rei - ¡Vaya que si Takao y Kai tienen gustos exigentes.

¡Silencio! ¡Silencio! – Dijo Kenny – otra victima, ¿ya vieron quien es?

Es... Es... la rata de laboratorio – exclamo Tyson

Tyson, no seas tan grosero y baja la voz o nos va a oír – intervino Mizuhara.

¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, es que a Max, no le gusta que ofendan a su novia... – decía sarcástico el dueño de Dragún – la señorita Emily

Grrrr- se molesto el yanki – Mi Ex novia y uno de los más grandes equívocos de mi vida.

¡Tranquilos chicos! – Rei trataba de controlar la situación.

¡¿Es que acaso no hay nada decente en esta ciudad?¡– decía un molesto Kai que había tomado una postura de desagrado. Todos lo miraron extrañado y el se sintió obligado a dar una explicación – Pues díganme ¿Qué diferencia hay entre Emily y Hiromi? Están igual, ¿qué se les puede ver?

Eso pregúntaselo a Max – se burlaba Tyson al tiempo que le daba un codazo al rubio

Tyson!!!!! – gritaba un molesto Max

Je, Je, Por qué no dejamos a Emily de lado y vemos quien más viene por ahí ¿si? – como siempre Rei tratando de calmar a los otros.

¡OH! ¡Santos Cielos! ¿Ya vieron quien viene? – exclamaba Kenny abriendo tamaños ojos, aunque claro, nunca se le ven.

Y todos voltearon a ver aquella figura femenina bien curveada que se acercaba a lo lejos...

Kari: No muy bueno ¿vdd? La idea era hacerlo gracioso pero no cumplio su proposito. Si dejan review diciendo que les gusta lo continuaré, todavía quedan chicas de beyblade para vivorear. Se aceptan sugerencias...


	2. Dilema de amor

_**DILEMA DE AMOR**_

Todos estaban con la boca abierta ante la figura escultural de la chica que se aproximaba.

Tyson: ¡Que cadencia al andar! – decía todo embobado.

Kenny: Y la manera en que el viento mece su larga cabellera, parece una diosa griega ¡Wow! – el cuatro ojos veía en cámara lenta como se acercaba la chica y como poco a poco sus largos cabellos de vez en cuando caían sobre su joven rostro. La canción de Pretty Woman se escuchaba de fondo, de sonde salio, quién sabe.

Rei: ¡Qué curvas! ¡Qué piernas! – decía el neko casi babeando.

Kai: ¡Megami-sama! ¡Por fin algo que vale la pena! – el ruso miraba a la chica de forma perversa, el resto de sus compañeros lo miraban extrañados del visible interés en la chica de su capitán pero, después de todo, el era un chico, un hombre y muy varonil.

Todos estaban recargados en el balcón fascinados por la belleza de la muchacha, van a disculparme por lo que voy a decir pero, en tanto unos sacaban la lengua, otros babeaban y otro más aullaba como canino (no pudo ser Rei)

Kai: ¡¿Ya vieron?! – menciono algo emocionado señalando con el dedo a la chica que por supuesto, ni en cuenta - ¡tiene unos enormes...

Max:!!!!!!BAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! – grito alguien en el grupo. Todos se miraban unos a los otros para ver de quien se trataba, al fondo de todos se encontraron con un rubiecito de enormes y brillantes ojos azules (es inevitable, me parece que es muy Kawaii) completamente sonrojado y encogido de hombros.

Tyson: ¡¿Qué te pasa Max?! Después de todo, tu fuiste quien empezó con todo esto.

Kai: (Ya que me estaba animando a participar en su tonto juego)

Max: Si pero... De quien están hablando es de... ¡Mariam!

Tyson: Hello Max, - dijo sarcástico- En realidad hablabamos de Emily – le da un sape - ¡Claro que hablamos de Mariam!

Rei: ¡Hey Tyson!, Tranquilo – decía el promotor de la paz- ¿Qué pasa con Mariam, Max?

Max se puso aun más colorado, sus manos sudaban frío y evitaba el contacto visual con sus compañeros. Luego después de algunos segundos, poso su azulada mirada en la chica peliazul que estaba entrando en la tienda de enfrente.

Max: ¡Es tan hermosa! – dijo totalmente embelesado y una cara de enamorado que no necesito más explicación.

Kenny: ¡Te gusta Mariam!

Max: mmm... si – respondio timidamente.

Kai: (No tiene tan malos gustos el yanki después de todo)

Rei: Si ese es el problema... ¿por qué no se lo dices?

Max: ¡Estas loco! Claro que no, me mandaría a volar de inmediato.

Tyson: ¿Por qué haría eso? Ustedes son amigos ¿no?

Max: Si pero eso es diferente...

Kenny: ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente? Tu eres bastante popular con las chicas, ninguna te ha dicho que no. Deja las lamentaciones para mí que nadie me pela.

Tyson: Si ya veo avecinarse el litro de lágrimas otra vez – refiriéndose al comentario de Kenny- Tal vez no serias tan feo si...

Rei: Tyson, ya te dije que se dice "no serías tan de incomodo ver"...

Tyson: Bueno, bueno, "no serías tan de incomodo ver" si te quitarás esa ropa de ñoño, esos lentes que no se de qué te sirven en la cabeza, si dejarás ver de vez en cuando esos ojos que ni yo conozco, si cambiarás tu forma de caminar, tu forma de hablar y la manera en como siempre respondes a todo como si fueras un nerd y si...

Rei: ¡Basta Tyson! Ya lo hiciste llorar – decía en tanto le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Kenny.

Kai: (Para que Kenny llegue a tener al menos una novia necesitaría volver a nacer)

Max: ¡Pero estábamos en mi asunto!

Rei: Perdón Max, ¿qué decías?

Max: ¡Que me gusta mucho Mariam pero no se lo voy a decir!

Tyson: ¿Por qué no?

Max: Porque ella tiene dieciséis años y yo trece, ¿Creen que una chica mayor se fijaría en un niño como yo?

Tyson: Buen punto, es mejor que la olvides – corto de tajo haciendo que los ojos azules del rubio se nublarán con lágrimas.

Rei: ¡Ay Tyson como gozas de hacer llorar a tus amigos! No le hagas caso Max – dirigiéndose al americano- no te rindas y ve por ella.

Max: Pero es que ella es tan bonita, y mayor... Además, acaba de cortar con Dunga, diganme... En ¿qué me parezco a Dunga? En nada. No soy del tipo de Mariam.

Tyson: ¡Espera Max! –Todos voltean a ver al moreno esperando un buen consejo para Max- ¡En el pelo güero! En eso se parecen...

Todos con la gota en la cabeza.

Kai: Oye Tyson, creo que te habla tu mamá...

Tyson: ¿Mi mamá? – Cerebro de Tyson tratando de recopilar datos – mmm... – sin recopilar nada - ¡Ah! Solo lo decias para deshacerte de mi, ¿No, kai? – nadie lo pela porque estan con Max?

Rei: No sea pesimista Max. Después de todo, yo recuerdo que ustedes se llevaron muy bien desde aquel día en que te perdiste con ella es aquellos escombros, ¿no es así?

Max: Teníamos que llevarnos bien, después de todo, teníamos que salir de ahí – dijo cabizbajo.

Kai le da una bofetada

¡Kai! – pronuncian todos

Kai: No me agrada que estés ahí como niño chillón. Debes amarrarte los pantalones y demostrarle a esa mujer de que esta hecho un bladebreaker. Eres un hombre ¿no?

Max: S... S... Si – después de todo, eso fue lo que le dijeron en el hospital a su mamá.

Kai: Entonces la próxima vez que la tengas cerca... ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Max: Si Kai, lo haré, gracias por el consejo – fue lo último que dijo antes que la mano de Kai lo volviera a callar con otra bofetada - ¿y ahora eso por qué fue?

Kai: Por si se te olvida.

Tyson: Muy bien, resuelto el problema. Yo le doy a Mariam un nueve bien merecido.

Rei: Yo un ocho

Kenny: (¿Ocho? Que tacaño) A mi me parece que la chica esta como quiere – volteando a ver a Max – con todo respeto para ti amigo. Yo le doy un diez.

Max: Yo también...

Kai: Nueve...

Tyson: Ahora a esperar a la próxima victima de mis fantasías perversas.

Kenny: Creo que alguien necesita un baño de agua fría.

Y mientras los chicos esperaban la aparición de una nueva escultura femenina, dentro de la tienda Sabor´s de enfrente, en una de las mesas se encontraba un pequeño grupos de chicas reunidas observando a los chicos del balcón.

Hiromi: ¡Qué torpes son los hombres! ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que los estamos viendo?

Emily: Bueno Hiromi, recuerda que los vidrios de esta tienda son polarizados, nosotros los vemos pero ellos no.

Mariam: ¿No les da curiosidad saber que estarán diciendo de nosotras?

Hiromi: Claro que no, lo chicos son tan predecibles – decía la castaña en tanto Emily meneaba la cabeza afirmando lo que su amiga decía – los chicos solo piensan en piernas, bubis, comida y... ¡Beyblade! –terminaron diciendo las tres al mismo tiempo.

â« â« â« â«

Kari: Gomen, gomen, me tarde en actualizar porque entre tareas, problemas de mi comp., con el proveedor y con el antivirus no podía acceder a mi cuenta en fanficcion, pero al fin subí el segundo capitulo. Gracias por haber leído el anterior y las porras que me echaron, siento mucho que este capitulo haya sido tan aburrido, ya veré de donde me inspiro para el siguiente, se aceptan sugerencias, supongo que no será tan difícil ya que esta vez seremos nosotras las que opinemos sobre ellos. Por fa, dejen reviews, para saber en que tengo que mejorar. Matta ne!!!


	3. En defensa de las chicas

**En defensa de... ¿Las chicas?**

Hiromi: ¡pueden creer la cantidad de baba que han dejado caer esos chicos! - Comentaba admirada

Mariam: Si, sobre todo ese Tyson, ahora comprendo porque todos lo llaman el mandril.

Hiromi: ¡Hey, Mariam!

Miriam: ¿Qué pasa?, no digo más que la verdad, todos en la BBA (al menos los que lo conocen) lo llaman así. No es culpa mía.

Emily: Hiromi, no me digas que...

Mariam/Hiromi: ¡¿Qué?!

Emily: Pues obvio no

Hiromi: mmm... pues bueno, O.K, si pero solo un poco. Además, véanlo de esta manera... no es tan feo... debo reconocer que tiene unos ojos cafés muy llamativos, además, la manera en como caen los mechones de cabello sobre su frente es algo encantador; eso sin mencionar su peculiar sonrisa, la manera en como se le ilumina el rostro cada vez que juega con esos trompos, como se introduce el oxigeno en sus cavidades nasales y la manera en que este sale expulsado de...

Emily: ¡Basta Hiromi! Guac, no queremos saber más – tenía una cara de horror

Mariam: Si, Hiromi, bastaba con que dijeras que te gustaba y ya, no había necesidad de más.

Hiromi: Lo siento chicas, perdón. – Decía completamente apenada y hundiéndose en la silla

"!Hola Hola Amigis!" – saludaba una extraña voz

Emily: mmm... ahí viene su amiga la gata – decía por lo bajo a las otras dos

Mariam: Hola Mao! Como has estao? –

Mao: Ja, ja, que chistosa. ¿Por qué no me invitaron a su aquelarre digo reunión?

Emily: Pero si hasta la pregunta es tonta! ¡¿No es obvio?! –

Hiromi: ¡Basta chicas! Lo importante es que estamos aquí reunidas; así que olviden sus pasadas rencillas y charlemos a gusto... Por cierto Mao ¿De dónde vienes? No te vimos entrar.

Mao: Ah si pues... es que estoy trabajando aquí en las vacaciones, eso de viajar a cada campeonato mundial nos deja en la calle. Bueno, bueno, pero, ¿qué cuentan? – dice mientras se va acomodando en uno de los asientos vacíos.

Mariam: No, en realidad estábamos viendo babear al quinteto que esta allá arriba – señala a Tyson y compañía.

Mao: ¡Ah! ¡Ahí esta Rei! – saca un espejo y comienza a arreglarse.

Hiromi: No te emociones Mao, los chicos estaban criticándonos.

Mao: Y eso como lo sabes? – deja el espejo y voltea a ver a la castaña

Hiromi: Pues como yo fui la primera en llegar note como es que cuando Emily y Mariam se detuvieron frente a la tienda ellos no dejaban de mirarlas y hasta una pizarra con números sacaba... ¡¿No es eso tan infantil?! – dijo indignada de ver como sus "amigos eran tan vanos y superfluos"

Pero para su mala fortuna las otras tres ni la pelaron porque estaban embobadas cada una con su cada cual.

Mariam: mmm – gimió como saboreándose algo – pues... déjame decirte que tres de esos cinco están de muy buen ver...

Emily: Si – dijo emocionada – y supongo que uno de ellos es Kai – todas se centraron en el mencionado –están alto, tan varonil, tan buen beyluchador...

Hiromi: Déjate de lo buen beyluchador... ¡Es tan atlético! ¡Tiene unos bíceps ...! y su voz, ¡ah! Pero que voz tiene. Además esos ojos cobrizos que contrastan con el color blanco de su piel...

Mariam: Y esa mirada tan salvaje... tan misteriosa y provocativa... – todas con cara de hambrientas mirando a Kai

_**En el bacón**_

Kai: ¡Achu! ¡Achu! – o sea, estornudando.

Rei: Que pasa Kai, ¿estas resfriado?

Kai: Creo que el fresco de la tarde me esta afectando

_**En el Sanbor´s**_

Mao: ¡Hey chicas! ¿No les parece que están olvidando algo?

Hiromi: ¿qué podríamos estar olvidando chicas? – se voltea para ver alguna respuesta en el rostro de sus compañeras quienes con la cabeza niegan alguna idea.

Mao: Pues que también es importante fijarse en los sentimientos de los chicos. Ellos son... – comienza a sonar una melodía tipo mujer casos de la vida real – personas igual que nosotras, con sentimientos y virtudes, con amor y desamor, ellos también sufren y se acongojan, ríen y lloran...

Emily: No seas payasa Mao... Los chicos son chicos... ¿Comprendes?... Grasa... músculos... testosterona... moscas en el cerebro... ¿Ya?

Mariam: Bueno, bueno, quizás algunos tengan indicios de inteligencia- voltea y le pone una mano en el hombro a Hiromi- pero... lamentablemente ese no es el caso de Tyson. – Las otras dos junto con Mariam le dan el pésame a la castaña – Aunque déjenme decirles que Maxie es todo un caso – dice entusiasmada.

Emily: ¿No me digas que te gusta MI compañero de quipo en los All Satrs? –

Mariam notando el aire de superioridad en la voz de Emily y conociendo su anterior romance con el rubio no tarda en contestar.

Mariam: Pues si te digo... fíjate

Emily: Pero... ¿si tu eres más... grande que el?

Mariam: Tranquila mujer, digo que me gusta no que me voy a casar con el. Además, a estas alturas de la vida esas cosas ya no importan. Por cierto que, supe que cuando anduvo contigo el fue el que te corto, ¿es eso cierto?

Emily: ¡¿Eh?! – se puso roja. - ¡Habían notado que lindo trasero tiene Kai! – intentando desviar la atención.

Mao: Déjate de Kai... ¡Rei! Y eso que no les he contado de la ocasión en que "sin querer" (con la más cínica intención) entre es su habitación (x no decir choza); el acababa de salir de la ducha y ¡Oh my god! Lo que vi me dejo fascinada... era un tremendo...

Hiromi: ¡Por favor no digas esas cosas Mao! – chillo la chica que estaba hasta cubriendo el rostro con las manos de la pura vergüenza.

Emily: Hay no seas puritana Hiromi... ¿A poco tu nunca...

Hiromi: ¡No! ¡Yo nunca!

Mariam: No, no, no, no, no – movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados- A esta niña tenemos muchas cosas que enseñarle sobre los chicos.

Hiromi: Eh, bueno, porque no mejor vemos que calificación le ponen a Mao – sugirió para salir del embrollo.

Emily: Hey, es cierto. ¡Anda! – le da un palmazo en la espalda – ve y conquístalos.

La pelirosa nuevamente saco su espejo y maquillaje dispuesta hasta conquistar a su archienemigo Kai.

Hiromi: Eso es trampa. Nosotras no nos arreglamos antes de que nos calificaran.

Mariam: ¡Ya Mao! ¡ya! Anda sal – prácticamente la saco a la calle.

_Arriba en el balcón._

Tyson: ¡Epa! ¡Epa! Miren nada más que nos trajo la marea – dijo señalando a Mao a la que acababa de ver.

Max: mmm... esa es una chica linda – sonrió el rubio – claro, no más que mi Miriam.

Kai: ¿Bromeas? ¡Esa araña descerebrada no puede tener nada de lindo la muy...

Rei: ¡Basta Kai!- gruño molesto.

Kai: Si, ya lo olvidaba que se trata de tu novia – sarcástico.

Kenny: Es cierto, tu y ella tuvieron algo que ver.

Rei: ¡Claro que no! Ella siempre quiso conmigo pero ¡tenga que! Si yo le decía que si aun que fuera de mentiritas estoy seguro que ya habría fijado la fecha de la boda. Además, siempre la considere como una hermana.

Tyson: Hermana... ja, ja, - se burlo – como si no te hubiera visto después de aquella batalla del campeonato mundial después de que peleaste con ella. Semejantes agarrones que se estaban dando...

Rei: Je, je, este... bueno Kai, al menos deberías reconocer que es de buena apariencia ¿no?

Kai: ......... Hum – le echo un vistazo furtivo a la pelirroja que estaba parada frente al Sabor´s y fingia ver a través de la ventana.

Tyson: Bueno yo pienso que la chica tiene unas bien formadas caderas, tiene lo que se debe tener y bien puesto... – comenzaba a adquirir esa mirada lujuriosa y comenzaba nuevamente a babear.

Rei: Si, ya Tyson. ¿Cuánto le vas a dar?-

Tyson: Yo le doy nueve.

Kenny: mmm... pues, es una chica bonita aunque su carácter sea de los mil demonios. Solo por eso le pondré un ocho.

Max: Yo concuerdo con Kenny, esta de muy buen ver la ga... digo la señorita...

Todos: Ja, ja, ja...

Tyson: Vemos Max, no seas tan caballeroso... señorita... ja, ja, ja.

Max: Que groseros son. Yo le doy un nueve.

Rei: Aja – parando de reir – pues, no quiero que piensen que soy parcial solo porque yo ya... mmm... con ella. Pero le doy un nueve. Ahora solo faltas tu Kai, no se vale que te dejes llevar solo porque te cae mal.

Kai: Esta bien, esta bien. Es una hija de... – todos se le quedan viendo – la mala vida pero pues, esta bien, hay que reconocerle que tiene sus cosillas. Tiene cuerpo de tentación y cara de arrepentimiento pero en fin. Le doy un ocho.

Todos: ¡Wow! ¡Con que a Kai...

Kai; ¡Cállense!

_En el Sabor´s_

Mao: ¿Qué tal chicas? ¿Cómo me fue?

Emily: Pues... más o menos.

Mao: ¿Cuánto me dio Rei?

Mariam: Me pareció haber visto un nueve.

Emily: ¿De verdad? ¿No era un seis?

Mao: No seas envidiosa Emily...

Y comenzó toda una serie de discusiones entre esas dos, mientras Hilary noto algo que estaba sucediendo justo frente la otra acera en el local que estaba justo al lado del hotel de los chicos.

Hiromi: ¡Oigan! ¿Qué pasa allá? – señalo con la cabeza.

Mariam: mmm, no lo sé pero ¿qué no son esas Matilda y Ming Ming?

Emily y Mao dejaron de pelear para prestar más atención.

Mao: Si, y miren... Ahí van Oliver y Enrique... par de jotos.

Mariam: ¡AY! Y vean Garland y ¡Oh mi papacito Brooklyn están con ellas!

Hiromi: ¿Por qué no vamos a ver que están haciendo allá? ¿Si?

Todas: ¡Pues vamos!

_En el balcón_

Kenny: ¡Miren! ¡Salieron las chicas de la tienda!

Max: Parece que van a venir hacia acá... ¿nos habrán visto calificarlas?

Rei: No, vean están entrando en el Karaoke de aquí junto. ¿Qué habrá ahí?

Tyson: Sea lo que sea parece que esta muy concurrido. ¡Vean! – Señalo a un par de conocidos que venían por la calle- ahí vienen Chano y Chón.

Max: ¡¿Quién?!

Rei: Se refiere a Yuriv y a Boris, es que así se apodan.

Max: Pero... ¿por qué?

Rei: Pues porque dentro de los miembros de la BBA, a todos nos han puesto un sobre nombre por ejemplo: yo soy el Neko

Max: ¿Naco?

Rei: ¡Neko!... Bueno, Tyson es el Mandril – el moreno posa como si llevar ese titulo fuera todo un honor; Kenny es la Rata de biblioteca, sin ofender Kenny pero así te pusieron. Kai es... – se detiene al ver la expresión de "Si lo dices te mato" de Kai.

Max: ¡Anda Kai! Dime como te apodan a ti...

Kai: Hum... – se cruza de brazos.

Tyson: ¡Vamos viejo! Aquí todos estamos participando.

Kai: Hum...

Max: Por favor... – suplicante.

Kai: Bueno pues... a mi pusieron... el... – se notaba que le daba pena decirlo – el... el SABROSITO. (mmm... ¿Por qué creen chicas?

Max: este... mmm... este – tratando de contener la risa que los otros no disimularon nadita – ¿qué apodo tengo yo?

Tyson: ¡ay amigo! –pasa un brazo por encima del hombro del su amigo –El tuyo es el apodo más simple de todos... Maxie.

Max: ¡Qué! ¡Solo Maxie! ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese? – se puso ha hacer pucheros.

Rei: Bueno ¿Qué les parece si vamos al Karaoke para ver qué esta sucediendo?

Todos excepto Kai: ¡Vamos!

Kai: Pues si no hay más remedio.

Kari: Si ya se, "¿Tanto tiempo para esto?" Gomen, es que cuando se te va la inspiración se te va. Espero que para quienes aun leen este fic no se les allá hecho tan aburrido. De hecho este va a ser el fic más locuaz y bulgar que publique, así que si creen que me paso de la raya solo avisenme. Para quienes querian que los chicos destazaran a Mao, pues, mi cabeza no dio para más**. Aun así les tengo un adelanto de lo que sigue en ese Karaoke. Retos, cantantes, apuestas y na que otra indiscreción como... la ropa interior de Tyson, o el talento escondido de Kai (bueno, aparte de ese) y unas que otras cosillas más**. Otra vez Gomen por el retraso y les suplico que me hagan el favor de dejarme una review, y si tienen ideas que aportar... bienvenidas, me sacarán de los apuros. Saludos y prometo actualizar pronto (Oops! Creo que eso dije la ultima vez.


End file.
